mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Promise
The Promise is the second scenario in The Cultist campaign. Walkthrough Agrael finds out that Kha-Beleth knows that he betrayed him. Biara asks what Agrael's plans are and (after some persuasion) is told that Agrael wants to get the Heart of the Griffin from Nicolai's tomb in Hall of Heroes. Agrael has to go forward and needs to be faster then Veyer, who has been sent from Kha-Beleth to get the Heart as well. However, several monsters guard their trasure, so Agrael can defeat them to get those treasures. There are 2 treasure chests with a special script - if Agrael goes to pick one of them, he'll be ambushed by scouts, but the second treasure chest he picks the assassins will join him. In addition, several outposts lie on the way. Since Veyer is parallely moving as well, Agrael should visit the Huts of the Magi to keep him updated on his enemy. When Agrael reaches the Hall of Heroes, a knight named Stephan will raise his sword and fight Agrael. The army is not large, but it does have some enhancements (Luck, Defense, Attack), making them more dangerous. After the battle, Veyer appears, so Agrael needs to battle him as well. His army is much larger and Veyer will weaken Agrael's troops with spell Mass Suffering, but if Agrael has a greater army, he can best him. Inside the Hall of Heroes, Veyer attacks Agrael, although Agrael dodges some attacks. Agrael uses the Heart of the Griffin, banishing Veyer. An elven spirit appears and identifies Agrael. The spirit is Tieru - he asks why has Agrael come to the Hall of Heroes. He replies that Kha-Beleth branded him as an outcast and he sought out the Heart of the Griffin to keep it out of his hands. Tieru would like that Agrael comes to him, as Kha-Beleth plans to get a Demon Messiah into Ashan, so they would plan to foil his plans. Tieru's spirit vanishes, leaving Agrael to march through Irollan to get to Dragonmist Island in Irisus Sea. Events *Agrael meets Tieru. *Agrael learns that Kha-Beleth wants to bring a Demon Messiah onto Ashan. Strategy Agrael needs an army to defeat Stephan and Veyer. Along the way some Sheogh outposts can be encountered, so Agrael needs to defeat the monsters that defend the gold. Not all monsters need to be defeated, although later a hill fort will require gold to upgrade creatures. Logistics will have a great role in this scenario, as Agrael can then get to battle more and get treasures while Veyer continues to march towards the Hall of Heroes. If Veyer passed through the visible area of the locations of the Huts of the Magi, it means Agrael should go to visit the next one quick or Veyer will come to get the Heart first. Notes The quick combat against Veyer is disabled, so the player needs to battle manually. Bugs *For some reason, when Veyer arrives to Stephan, he might turn back (despite he should attack him), giving Agrael more time. *Also, Agrael needs to defeat Stephan. Veyer does not need to be defeated, when before Veyer's troops attack the last of Agrael's troops (or vice versa), the battle ends (without the battle outcome overview) and the cutscene plays. *And Veyer can turn back, when he will reach sand terrain, or when the next week begins. Gallery The Promise1.jpg|Tieru's spirit Category:The Cultist scenarios